Let's Dance
by tauruschorus
Summary: May is just finishing up sweeping a room in the Pokemon Center when "Let's Dance" comes on the radio. What happens when Drew comes along? oneshot/songfic Contains: Contestshipping


**A/N: Hi everyone! This was for the contest and I forgot to put it up till now. Oh well. Lol. Please R&R. Oh yeah, Ash and Misty's fake wedding is this Saturday! Have fun! **

**I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Kenny would be with me **

_Italics for the song. _

**Let's Dance**

It was a late Sunday night when one of our heroes, May Maple, was at the bottom floor of a Pokemon Center, quietly sweeping and listening to the radio. She had volunteered to do extra work around the Pokemon Center. May was always one that wanted to help out. Sweet, innocent, caring May. She had many people that cared about her; people in which she cared for back. May was thinking about that a lot lately; especially now since all she was doing was cleaning.

She started to get lost in thought, 'Ash—a great person to me. He's like an older brother. Brock—always watching out for me and taking care of me. Max—ha, even though sometimes he's such a pain I guess I'm glad he's my brother and no one else. Drew—' she paused at Drew for a moment; trying not to smile or blush a bit, apparently not succeeding. 'Hmm…What _do_ I think about him?'

May tried to think about her feelings for Drew—what she thought of him exactly. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she had just realized that she was finished with all her work in the Pokemon Center for the day.

"Phew." May plopped down on one of the folding chairs near her. She turned up the radio slightly and relaxed in the chair. She was glad all that cleaning was over with and she was finally able to sit down.

Then May's favorite song, "Let's Dance" by Miley Cyrus, started to play on the radio. May turned her head to the radio, slowly following the intro to the song. She smiled and started to mouth the words:_The weekends almost done. The moon is low in the sky. I feel like goin' out. Before the night passes by._ She giggled. The song always gave her a little extra energy._ I won't just sit around. When life becomes a drag…I dance. _ It gave her a sudden confidence. She got up and started to slowly move around to the beat.

"Welcome to my Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said at her front desk as she saw an emerald haired boy walk in the building. "Hi, Nurse Joy. Do you know where May Maple is? Her mother asked me to come here and pick her up." The boy explained. "Ah, May? She's at the bottom floor, Drew." She smiled. "Okay, thank you." he bowed in thanks and started to walk down the stairs to the bottom floor of the building.

After walking down the many stairs to the bottom floor, Drew finally made it to where May was. 'Is…music playing?' He thought as he heard the radio May was listening to. Then he quietly walked into the room and spotted May. She was…dancing. Drew had never seen May dance before. She looked…free. He smiled, watching her steadily move her body to the beat. After watching her for a few seconds he came up with an idea…

May was really starting to get into the music now; swiftly moving to the fast music. _I like the bass! _She brought up her hand in a fist then quickly putting it down in a fashionable movement.

'Now or never.' Drew thought. Then arranging a smirk to his face, he ran up to May, grabbed her hands, and spun her around. It took May a few seconds to register what had just happened and then she realized. She gasped. 'Whoa, it's Drew! Was he here the whole time? And wait…is he…dancing with me?' May stumbled at the surprise, but Drew caught her. (_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up.) _

Drew got May to get her balance back; she blushed a little, but managed to keep a straight face. _I like the boom! _May looked a little tense, so Drew softly ran his fingers through her light brunette hair. It seemed to have calmed her down because she smiled. He gently took his hand out of her hair and onto her waste and led her around. (_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up.) _

After that line May started to get her confidence back, _I need guitar! _She grinned and did a little spin around Drew. He followed May around until she was back into place. He grinned as well. _(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up.) I like that drum when it goes… _Drew carefully put his right arm around May's neck and gently placed his left hand above May's chest to feel her heart beating fast.…_Boom, boom, boom! _

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about, let's dance! _Drew gracefully spun May four feet away from him. She ran back into his arms in a swift fashion. _Grab your girlfriends! Grab your boyfriends! Sweat it out! Let's dance! _Drew picked May up just over his shins. He let her go and she jumped to her feet with elegance._ (Move your whole body.) _May shot Drew a cute smirk, which he understood and took her hand in his and started to fast walk up and down the room. _(Let's start the party.) _

May stopped him short and smirked again. She playfully wrapped some of her hair around her two fingers and lip sank, _to much rock for one girl can make her go crazy. I need someone to dance with me, baby. _Drew flashed a smile of perfect teeth at her words and smoothly signaled with his hand for her to go to him. She smiled back, but didn't go to him; instead to she repeated his hand signal. _(Dance.) _

It looked like a face-off between the two as the bridge took place. _When the night says hello, yeah, get ready to go. Turn it up. Turn it loose. Yeah, you've got no excuse. Just take a chance… _Drew started to pull a rose out of his pocket as they continued to mischievously dance to the beat. He threw it up to her unexpected expression, but caught it quickly. May's distraction meant that Drew won the face off, May figured that was what Drew planned the whole time. She rolled her eyes, but she smiled and Drew smirked back. "Let's dance." Drew whispered. May giggled and took his hand and they danced through the last lines of the song.

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about, let's dance! _It seemed as if May and Drew's friendship was growing bigger at every word of the song. And they felt it. _Grab your girlfriends! Grab your boyfriends! Sweat it out! Let's dance!_ May found herself slightly lip sinking to the words again, and Drew noticed. He was fascinated by her quick grasp to the words and how wonderful she was in general. _(Dance with me. Dance with me. Dance with me. Dance.) _Drew once again spun May about four feet away from him, but as the song ended she quickly turned back and started to run to him with an amused smile on her face. _Let's dance! _

May sharply got closer to Drew and began to turn in circles until she reached him. When she did she coolly and happily rapped the last line of the song. _As soon as my album goes number one, we'll be livin' like a roller with 40 diamonds! _May was quickly into Drew's arms again, and in a stylish movement, she let her leg automatically jump up to her back—like a pop. The two laughed with enjoyment, catching their breath without leaving the attractive ending position they were in. Static filled through their bodies right then and there; it made them realize how much they really needed each other.

Then they let go of each other's hands and May sat down while Drew just walked over to her. "So," Drew started with a smirk, "am I a good dancer?" They both laughed and May said, "Of course. But just a question" Drew nodded, "why?" She finished. Drew smiled at the question and answered, "I wanted to know how it would feel—to be as free as you were when I hadn't jumped it yet…and also to see if you would be as free with me dancing with you." He explained and picked up the rose that had been dropped on the floor. "Apparently you were." He handed May the rose and she happily took it. "And?" May said, smelling the elegant rose. "And what?" He asked. May smirked, "You said you also jumped in because you wanted to know if you would be as free as I was," she explained, "were you?"

Drew smiled warmly and replied, "Either I was as free as you, or I was freer than you." May smiled at his words. She knew—and so did he—that this would be a day they would never forget.

Drew took May by the hand without the rose in it and pulled her out of the chair. "Where are we going?" May asked as she got up with Drew pulling her hand. "Well, I have to bring you home…" he smirked, "unless…" He eyed the radio and May laughed. She said in a playful tone, "Let's dance." They laughed and started to dance to another song playing on the radio. They would _definitely _not forget this day.

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? I had a lot of fun writing it! Also, I'm having a bit of writer's block with the next chapter of PokeKids so if anyone can help it would be greatly appreciated Thanks for reading! **


End file.
